The instant invention is directed to a lubricant composition stabilized against the deleterious effects of heat and oxygen, said composition comprising a hydrotreated or hydrodewaxed oil and an effective antioxidant stabilizing amount of a mixture of a phenolic antioxidant; an N,N-disubstituted aminomethyl-1,2,4triazole; an aromatic amine antioxidant; an alkyl phenoxy alkanoic acid; and an N-acyl sarcosine derivative.
The instant compositions find utility in industrial lubricant applications such as, for example, compressor, hydraulic, turbine oils and the like.
It is known that lubricants are readily susceptible to decomposition and thus require the addition of various stabilizers and other additives in order to improve performance characteristics. Degradation of the lubricant is primarily due to the action of heat, mechanical stress, especially induced boy shear forces, and chemical reagents, especially atmospheric oxygen. Deterioration of the lubricant results in an increase in total acidity, formation of gums, discoloration and loss of physical properties such as viscosity, loss of potency, polymerization, rancidity and/or unpleasant odor. In the case of lubricating oils used at elevated temperatures, it is particularly desirable for the lubricant to resist oxidation, especially to minimize the formation of sludge and increase in total acidity of the oil, and the consequent lowering of the lubricating ability of the oil and lubricating system in general.
Accordingly, stabilizers are added to the lubricant in order to retard or eliminate degradation, thereby extending the life of the lubricant. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,482 relates to the stabilization of triglyceride oils subject to oxidative degradation by the addition of either an N,N-disubstituted aminomethyl-1,2,4-triazole or an N,N-disubstituted aminomethylbenzotriazole; a higher alkyl substituted amide of dodecylene succinic acid; a phenolic antioxidant; and an aromatic amine antioxidant. U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,385 discloses that hydrotreated oils are stabilized by addition thereto of a phosphite or diphosphite and a sterically hindered phenolic antioxidant.
It has now been found that incorporating in a hydrotreated or hydrodewaxed oil a certain combination of metal deactivator, metal corrosion inhibitor, sterically hindered phenolic antioxidant, aromatic amine antioxidant leads to surprisingly outstanding performance characteristics.
One object is to provide a lubricant composition which meets the requirements of oxidative, corrosion and thermal stability, robustness in use and calcium compatibility by incorporating therein the stabilizer package in accordance with the instant invention.
Another object is to provide a process for stabilizing a lubricant by incorporating therein an effective stabilizing amount of the stabilizer mixture in accordance with the instant invention.
The present invention pertains to a lubricant composition stabilized against the deleterious effects of heat and oxygen, which composition comprises
(a) a hydrotreated oil or a hydrodewaxed oil;
(b) (i) an effective stabilizing amount of a metal deactivator of the formula (I) 
wherein
R1 is hydrogen or C1-C12alkyl, and
R2 and R3, each independently of the other, are hydrogen, C1-C20alkyl, C3-C20alkenyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl, C7-C13aralkyl, C6-C10aryl, hydroxy, or
R2 and R3, together with the nitrogen to which they are bonded, form a 5-, 6- or 7-membered heterocyclic residue or
R2 and R3 is each a residue of the formula (II)
R4X[(alkylene)O]n(alkylene)xe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II),
wherein
X is O, S or NR4;
R4 is hydrogen or C1-C20alkyl;
alkylene is a C1-C12alkylene residue; and
n is 0 or an integer from 1 to 6; or
R2 is as defined above and R3 is a residue of the formula (III) 
or is a residue of the formula (II) as defined above and R2 is a residue of the formula (IV)
-[alkylene]nxe2x80x94N(R5)xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94[N(R5)2]mxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IV),
wherein m is 0 or 1 and,
when m is 0, A is a residue of the formula (III) and,
when m is 1, A is alkylene or C6-C10 arylene; and
alkylene and n have their above-mentioned meanings; and
R5 is a residue of the formula (III), as defined above; or
(ii) an effective stabilizing amount of a metal deactivator of the formula (V) 
wherein R2 and R3 are as defined above;
(c) an effective stabilizing amount of a sterically hindered phenolic antioxidant;
(d) an effective stabilizing amount of an aromatic amine antioxidant;
(e) an effective stabilizing amount of an alkyl phenoxy alkanoic acid of the formula (VI) 
wherein R6, R7, R8, R9 and R10 are, each independently of the other, hydrogen or C1-C20alkyl and
Y is a divalent C1-C20 hydrocarbon radical, saturated or unsaturated, selected from the group consisting of 
(f) an effective stabilizing amount of an N-acyl sarcosine derivative of the formula (VII) 
wherein
the acyl group R11xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94 is the residue of a fatty acid having 10 to 20 carbon atoms and X+ is the hydrogen ion, an alkali metal ion or an ammonium ion.
The compositions of the invention are prepared from hydrotreated or hydrodewaxed lubricating oil. The hydrotreated oils are prepared from vacuum gas oil fractions which have been subjected to a two-stage high-hydrogen-pressure hydrotreating process in the presence of active zeolite catalysts. The disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,493,493; 3,562,149; 3,761,388; 3,763,033; 3,764,518; 3,803,027; 3,941,680; and 4,285,804, each herein incorporated by reference, provide various details of such hydrotreating process. In the first stage of a typical hydrotreatment process, the hydrogen pressure is in the vicinity of 20 Mpa and the temperature is maintained at about 390xc2x0 C., using a fluorided Nixe2x80x94W catalyst on a silica-alumina support; nitrogen-, sulfur- and oxygen-containing compounds are almost entirely removed from the feedstock, and other effects include a high degree of saturation of aromatics and a high degree of ring scission of the polycyclic intermediates. Lubricating oil fractions from the first stage are dewaxed and subjected to further hydrogen treatment in the presence of a catalyst, for example, Nixe2x80x94W on a silica aluminum support, at lower temperature than the first stage. Aromatics and olefins are further saturated in this stage. The product oil contains substantially no sulfur or nitrogen, and only trace amounts of aromatics, being substantially entirely composed of saturates including paraffins and cycloparaffins. The compositions can also be used in solvent refined base stocks. Solvent refined oils are defined as Group I oils.
The hydrodewaxed oils are prepared from a hydrocracked, solvent dewaxed lube oil base stock by contacting the base stock with hydrogen in the presence of a multilayered catalyst system. In the first layer, the hydrocracked, solvent dewaxed stock is catalytically dewaxed, using, for example, an aluminosilicate catalyst. In the second layer, the catalytically dewaxed stock is hydrofinished, using, for example, a palladium hydrotreating catalyst having alumina or siliceous matrix. U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,476, herein incorporated by reference, discloses the details of this process.
The resulting hydrotreated lubricant base oils obtained by the processes described above are defined as Group II oils when their viscosity index, an indication of the change in viscosity with temperature, is equal to or below 120. They are defined as Group III oils when their viscosity index is above 120.
The metal deactivator which is used in accordance with the instant invention is an N,N-disubstituted aminomethylbenzotriazole of the formula (I) or an N,N-disubstituted aminomethyl-1,2,4-triazole, or mixtures thereof. To those mixtures or products unsubstituted tolutriazole or benzotriazole may be added. The N,N-disubstituted aminomethylbenzotriazole can be prepared by known methods, as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,273, such as reacting a benzotriazole with formaldehyde and an amine, HNR2R3,. Preferably, R1 is hydrogen or methyl. The N,N-disubstituted aminomethyl-1,2,4triazole compounds can be similarly prepared, namely by reacting a 1,2,4-triazole with formaldehyde and an amine, HNR35R36, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,209.
Preferably, the metal deactivator is 1-[bis(2-ethylhexyl)aminomethyl-4-methylbenzotriazole or 1-[bis(2ethylhexyl)aminomethyl]-1,2,4-triazole, available from CIBA under the product names IRGAMET(copyright) 39 and IRGAMET(copyright) 30, respectively.
Throughout the specification the products identified with trade marks from CIBA and product names are obtainable from CIBA Ltd. Basel Switzerland or CIBA Corporation, Tarrytown, N.Y.
The sterically hindered phenolic antioxidants which comprise component (c) of the present lubricant compositions are known and include, but are not limited to, the following compounds or classes of compounds:
Alkylated Monophenols
2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol, 2,6di-tert-butylphenol, 2-tert-butyl-4,6-dimethylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-ethylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-n-butylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-i-butylphenol, 2,6-di-cyclopentyl-4-methylphenol, 2-(beta-methylcyclohexyl)-4,6-dimethylphenol, 2,6-di-octadecyl-4-methylphenol, 2,4,6-tri-cyclohexylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methoxymethylphenol, o-tert-butylphenol.
Alkylated Hydroquinones
2,6-Di-tert-butyl-4-methoxyphenol, 2,5-di-tert-butyl-hydroquinone, 2,5-di-tert-amyl-hydroquinone, 2,6-diphenyl4octadecyloxyphenol.
Hydroxylated Thiodiphenyl Ethers
2,2xe2x80x2-Thio-bis-(6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-thio-bis-(4-octyl-phenyl), 4,4xe2x80x2-thio-bis-(6-tert-butyl-3-methylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-thio-bis-(6-tert-butyl-2-methylphenol).
Alkylidene-Bisphenols
2,2xe2x80x2-Methylene-bis-(6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylene-bis-(6-tert-butyl-4-ethylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylene-bis-(4-methyl-6-(alpha-methyl-cyclohexyl)-phenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylene-bis-(4-methyl-6(alpha-methylcyclohexyl-phenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylene-bis-(4-methyl-6-cyclohexylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylene-bis-(6-nonyl-4-methylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylene-bis-(4,6-di-tert-butylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-ethylidene-bis-(4,6-di-tert-butylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-thylidene-bis-(6-tert-butyl-4- or -5-isobutylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylene-bis-(6(alpha-methylbenzyl)-4-nonylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylene-bis-(6-(alpha,alpha-di-methylbenzyl)-4-nonylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-methylene-bis-(2,6-di-tert-butylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-methylene-bis-(6-tert-butyl-2-methylphenol), 1,1-bis-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenol)butane, 2,6-di-(3-tert-butyl-5-methyl-2-hydroxybenzyl)-4-methylphenol, 1,1,3-tris-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)-3-n-dodecyl)mercaptobutane, ethyleneglycol-bis-[3,3-bis(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-4xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)butyrate], bis-(3-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-5-methylphenyl)-dicyclopentadiene, bis-[2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylbenzyl)-6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenyl]terephthalate.
Benzyl Compounds
1,3,5-Tri-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)-2,4,6trimethyl benzene, bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)sulfide, 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl mercaptoacetic acid-isooctyl ester, bis-(4-tert-butyl-3-hydroxy-2,6dimethylbenzyl)dithiolterephthalate, 1,3,5-tris-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)isocyanurate, 1,3,5tris-(4-tert-butyl-3-hydroxy-2,6dimethylbenzyl)isocyanurate, 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl phosphonic acid-dioctadecyl ester, 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl phosphonic acid-monoethyl ester, calcium salt.
Acylaminophenols
4-Hydroxylauric acid anilide, 4-hydroxystearic acid anilide, 2,4-bis-octylmercapto-6-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyanilino)-s-triazine, N-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)carbamic acid octyl ester; and others:
Esters of beta-(3,5-di-tert-4-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-propionic acid with mono- or polyhydric alcohols, for example with methanol, isooctyl alcohol, 2-ethylhexanol, diethylene glycol, octadecanol, triethylene glycol, 1,6-hexanediol, pentaerythritol, neopentyl glycol, tris-hydroxyethyl isocyanurate, thiodiethylene glycol, bis-hydroxyethyl oxalic acid diamide;
Esters of beta-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-3-methylphenyl) propionic acid with mono- or polyhydric alcohols, for example with methanol, isooctyl alcohol, 2-ethylhexanol, diethylene glycol, octadecanol, triethylene glycol, 1,6-hexanediol, pentaerythritol, neopentyl glycol, tris-hydroxyethyl isocyanurate, thiodiethylene glycol, di-hydroxyethyl oxalic acid diamide;
Amides of beta-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionic acid, for example N,Nxe2x80x2-bis-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)hexamethylene diamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4hydroxyphenylpropionyl)trimethylene diamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl-propionyl) hydrazine;
Sterically hindered phenolic antioxidants of particular interest are selected from the group consisting of 2,6-di-tert-butylphenol (IRGANOX(copyright) L 140, CIBA), BHT, 2,2xe2x80x2-methylene bis-(4,6-di-tert-butylphenol), 1,6-hexamethylene-bis-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-hydroxyhydrocinnamate) (IRGANOX(copyright) L109, CIBA, ((3,5-bis(1,1-dimethylethyl)-4-hydroxyphenyl)methyl)thio)acetic acid, C10-C14isoalkyl esters (IRGANOX(copyright) L118, CIBA, 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinnamic acid, C6-C9alkyl esters (IRGANOX(copyright) L135, CIBA,) tetrakis-(3-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-propionyloxymethyl)methane (IRGANOX(copyright) 1010, CIBA), thiodiethylene bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinnamate (IRGANOX(copyright) 1035, CIBA), octadecyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinnamate (IRGANOX(copyright) 1076, CIBA) and 2,5-di-tert-butylhydroquinone. These products are known and are commercially available. Of most particular interest is 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-hydrocinnamic acid-C7-C9-alkyl ester.
The aromatic amine antioxidants which comprise component (d) of the present lubricant compositions are known and include, but are not limited to, the following compounds:
N,Nxe2x80x2-Di-isopropyl-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-di-sec-butyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(1,4-dimethyl-pentyl)-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(1-ethyl-3methyl-pentyl)-p-phenylene-diamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(1-methyl-heptyl)-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-dicyclohexyl-p-phenylene-diamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-diphenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-di(naphthyl-2-)-p-phenylenediamine, N-isopropyl-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N-(1,3-dimethylbutyl)-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N-(1-methylheptyl)-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, Nxe2x80x2-cyclohexyl-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, 4-(p-toluene-sulfonamido)diphenylamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethyl-N,Nxe2x80x2-di-sec-butyl-p-phenylenediamine, diphenylamine, N-allyldiphenylamine, 4-isopropoxydiphenylamine, N-phenyl-1-naphthylamine, N-phenyl-2-naphthylamine, octylated diphenylamine, e.g. p,pxe2x80x2-di-tert-octyldiphenylamine, 4-n-butylamino-phenol, 4-butyrylaminophenol, 4-nonanoylaminophenol, 4-dodecanoylaminophenol, 4-octade-canoylaminophenol, di(4-methoxyphenyl)amine, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-dimethylaminomethylphenol, 2,4xe2x80x2-diaminodiphenylmethane, 4,4xe2x80x2-diaminodiphenylmethane, N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetramethyl-4,4xe2x80x2-diaminodiphenylmethane, 1,2-di(phenylamino)ethane, 1,2-di[(2-methylphenyl)amino]ethane, 1,3-di(phenylamino)propane, (o-tolyl)biguanide, di[4-(1xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2-dimethylbutyl)phenyl]amine, tert-octylated N-phenyl-1-naphthylamine, mixture of mono- and dialkylated tert-butyl-/tert-octyldiphenylamines, 2,3-dihydro-3,3-dimethyl-4H-1,4-benzothiazine, phenothiazine, N-allylphenothiazine, tert-octylated phenothiazine, 3,7-di-tert-octylphenothiazine.
Component (d) of the lubricant composition comprises a preferred group of aromatic amine antioxidants of the formula (VIII) 
wherein R12 and R13 are, each independently of the other, hydrogen or C1-C24 alkyl. Preferably R12 is hydrogen and R13 is hydrogen or C8-C13alkyl. Also of particular interest is a compound of the formula (IX) 
wherein R14, R15 and R16 are, each independently of the other, hydrogen or C1-C24alkyl and are preferably hydrogen or C4-C18alkyl. Of most particular interest is where the aromatic amine stabilizer comprises a mixture of alkylated diphenylamines such that R14, R15 and R16 are independently hydrogen, C4H9 and C8H17. These aromatic amine stabilizers are known, with some being commercially available, and are described, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,601.
Component(e) of the lubricant composition comprises alkyl phenoxy alkanoic acids of the formula VI. These compounds are known per se with many being commercially available. Examples include phenoxy acetic acid, p-methyl phenoxy acetic acid, p-isopropyl phenoxy acetic acid, p-octyl phenoxy acetic acid, p-nonyl phenoxy acetic acid, p-dodecyl phenoxy acetic acid, p-(alpha-methyl-methyl-nonadecyl)phenoxy acetic acid, p-tertiary amyl phenoxy acetic acid, 2,4-di-tert-amyl phenoxy acetic acid, 2,4-di-sec-amyl phenoxy acetic acid, 2,4-dinonyl phenoxy acetic acid and 2-methyl-6-tert-butyl phenoxy acetic acid. Preferred are C5-C18alkyl phenoxy alkanoic acids such as p-tertiary amyl phenoxy acetic acid, p-octyl phenoxy acetic acid, p-nonyl phenoxy acetic acid, p-dodecyl phenoxy acetic acid and 2,4-dinonyl phenoxy acetic acid. Most preferred is p-nonyl phenoxy acetic acid.
Component (f) of the lubricant composition comprises N-acyl sarcosine derivatives of the formula VII. These compounds are known per se, a number of which are commercially available. Representative of this class of compounds are lauroyl sarcosine, cocyl sarcosine, oleoyl sarcosine, stearoyl sarcosine, tall oil acyl sarcosine, and the corresponding alkali metal or ammonium sarcosinates. The preferred sarcosine compound is one wherein the acyl group has from 12 to 18 carbon atoms. Most preferred is where R11 is xe2x80x94C17H33 and X is hydrogen.
Optional Components
The lubricant composition may contain, in addition to the components a)-f), the following optional components:
An effective stabilizing amount of a polyol partial ester. Suitable polyol partial esters are selected from the group of mono-and di-glycerides, monoacetylated and diacetylated monoglycerides, polyglycerol fatty acid esters, sorbitan fatty acid esters and partial fatty acids esters of polyoxyethylene sorbitan. Suitable mono-and di-glycerides are derived from glycerol by the esterification of one or two hydroxy groups with one or two acid radicals of saturated or unsaturated carboxylic acids having an even number of from 8 to 20 carbon atoms.
The acid radical of a saturated carboxylic acid having an even number of from 8 to 20 carbon atoms that esterifies the polyglycerol base structure is preferably straight-chain and has 12, 14, 16 or 18 carbon atoms, for example n-dodecanoyl, n-tetradecanoyl, n-hexadecanoyl or n-octadecanoyl.
The acid radical of an unsaturated carboxylic acid having even number of from 8 to 20 carbon atoms that esterifies the glycerol base structure is preferably straight-chain and has 12, 14, 16 or 18 carbon atoms and one double bond, for example, 9-cis-dodecenoyl, 9-cis-tetradecenoyl, 9-cis-hexadecenoyl or 9-cis-octadecenoyl.
The following names are also customary for the mentioned acid radicals: 9-cis-dodecenoyl (lauroleoyl), 9-cis-tetradecenoyl (myristoleoyl), 9cis-hexadecenoyl (palmitoleoyl), 6-cis-octadecenoyl (petroseloyl), 6-trans-octadecenoyl (petroselaidoyl), 9-cis-octadecenoyl (oleoyl), 9-trans-octadecenoyl (elaidoyl), 11-cis-octadecenoyl (vaccenoyl), 9-cis-icosenoyl (gadoleoyl), n-dodecanoyl (lauroyl), n-tetradecanoyl (myristoyl), n-hexadecanoyl (palmitoyl), n-octadecanoyl (stearoyl), n-icosanoyl (arachidoyl).
Especially suitable mono- and di-glycerides are available commercially under the names Loxiol(copyright) G 10 and G 16 (Henkel), Nutrisoft(copyright) 100 (Grxc3xcnau), Kessco GMO (Akzo) and Ede-nor(copyright) GMO, GDO (Henkel), Emerest 2421 (Henkel).
A suitable monoacetylated or diacetylated monoglyceride is a monoglyceride that has, in addition to the acyl radical or a fatty acid, preferably one or two acetyl radicals. The acyl radical is derived preferably from one of the mentioned unsaturated fatty acids having an even number of more than ten carbon atoms. A monoglyceride obtainable from a mixture of monacetylated or diacetylated monoglycerides using customary methods of separation, e.g. fractional distillation, is preferred.
Acetylated monoglycerides commercially obtainable under the trademark MYVACET (Eastman) are especially prepared. Acetylated monoglycerides of the MYVACET series are used industrially as lubricants, plasticizers, non-ionic emulsifiers and solubilizers. Especially preferred are the products obtainable commercially under the name MYVACET 5-07, 7-00, 7-07, 9-08, 9-40 and 9-45 K.
A suitable polyglycerol fatty acid ester consists of a substantially pure polyglycerol fatty acid ester or a mixture of different polyglycerol fatty acid esters wherein the polyglycerol base structure contains preferably up to and including 10 glycerol units that are esterified by from 1 to 10 acid radicals of the mentioned saturated or unsaturated carboxylic acids having an even number of from 8 to 20 carbon atoms.
Suitable polyglycerol fatty acid esters having a uniformly defined structure are, for example, diglycerol monocaprate, diglyceryl monolaurate, diglycerol diisostearate, diglycerol monoisostearate, diglycerol tetrastearate (polyglyceryl 2-tetrastearate), triglycerol monooleate (polyglyceryl 3-monooleate), triglycerol monolaurate, triglycerol monostearate (polyglyceryl 3-stearate), triglycerol monoisostearate, hexaglycerol dioleate (polyglycerol 6-dioleate), hexaglycerol distearate (polyglycerol 6-distearate), decaglycerol dioleate (polyglycerol 10-dioleate), decaglycerol tetraoleate (polyglycerol 10-tetraoleate), decaglycerol decaoleate (polyglycerol 10-decaoleate), decaglyerol decastearate (polyglycerol 10-decastearate). The CTFA nomenclature is given in brackets. Those products are available commercially under the trademarks Caprol(copyright) (trademark of Karlshamns USA inc., Columbus Ohio). Specific product names: CAPROL 2G4S, 3GO, 3GS, 6G2O, 6G2S, 10G2O, 10G4O, 10G10O, 10G10S. Further products are available under the names DGLC-MC, DGLC-ML, DGLC-DISOS, DGLC-MISOS, TGLC-ML and TGLC-MISOS from Solvay Alkali GmbH, D-3002 Hannover.
Mixtures of different polyglycerol fatty acids esters are defined by names such as decaglycerol mono-and dioleate, polyglycerol ester of mixed fatty acids, polyglycerol esters of fatty acids, and polyglycerol caprate, cocoate, laurate, lanolinate, isostearate and ricinolate and are available commercially under the trademarks Triodan(copyright) and Homodan(copyright) (trademark of Grindsted Products, Grindsted Denmark), specific product names: TRIODAN 20, 55, R90 and HOMODAN MO, Radiamuls(copyright) (trademark of Petrofina (FINA), Brussels, Belgium), specific product name RADIAMULS poly 2253, and the name CAPROL PGE860 or ET, or the trademark Plurol(copyright) (trademark of Gattefossxc3xa9 Etablissements, Saint-Priest, France), specific product name PLUROL Stearique WL1009 or PLUROL Oleique WL 1173. Further products are available under the manes PGLC-C1010s, PGLC-C0810, PGLC-C1010/S, PGLC-LT2010, PGLC-LAN0510/S, PGLC-CT2010/90, PGLC-ISOSTUE, PGLC-RUE and PGLC-ISOS0410 from Solvay Alkali GmbH, D-3002 Hannover.
A suitable sorbitan fatty acid ester consists preferably of a substantially pure sorbitan fatty acid ester of a mixture of different sorbitan fatty acid esters wherein the sorbitan base structure is esterified by from 1 to 3 acid radicals of one of the mentioned saturated or unsaturated straight-chain carboxylic acids having an even number of from 8 to 20 carbon atoms.
Suitable sorbitan fatty acid esters are especially sorbitan monolaurate, monopalmitate, monostearate, tristearate, monooleate, sesquioleate and trioleate. Those products are available commercially under the trademarks Span(copyright) (trademark of Atlas, Wilmington USA), specific product names: SPAN 20, 40, 60, 65, 80 and 85, Arlacel(copyright) (trademark of Atlas), specific product names: ARLACEL 20, 40, 60, 80, 83, 85 and C, Crill(copyright) (trademark of Croda Chemicals Ltd., Cowick Hall, Snaith Goole GB), specific product names: CRILL 1, 3 and 4, Dehymuls(copyright) (trademark of Henkel, Dxc3xcsseldorf DE), specific product names: DEHYMULS SML, SMO, SMS, SSO, Famodan(copyright) (trademark of Grindsted Products, Grindsted Denmark), specific product names: FAMODAN MS, and TS, Capmul(copyright) (trademark of Karishamns USA Inc., Columbus, Ohio), specific product names: CAPMUL S and O, and Radiasurf(copyright) (trademark of Petrofina (FINA), Brussels, Belgium), specific product names: RADIASURF 7125, 7135, 7145 and 7155.
The mentioned partial fatty acid ester of polyoxyethylene sorbitan consists preferably of a substantially pure ester of sorbitan or a mixture of different esters of sorbitan I which the structure of the fatty acid groups and the length of the polyoxyethylene chains vary. The sorbitan is preferably etherified by the three polyoxyethylene chains and esterified by one fatty acid group. Alternatively, however, the sorbitan may be etherified by only one or two polyoxyethylene chains and accordingly esterified by two or three fatty acid groups.
Altogether, the sorbitan base structure is substituted by a minimum of two and a maximum of four hydrophilic groups, the polyoxyethylene chains and the fatty acid groups being covered by the term xe2x80x9chydrophilic groupsxe2x80x9d.
The polyoxyethylene chain is straight-chain and has preferably from 4 to 10, especially from 4 to 8, ethylene oxide units. The ester groups on the sorbitan base structure are derived from a saturated or unsaturated, straight-chain carboxylic acid having an even number of from 8 to 20 carbon atoms. The ester group derived from that carboxylic acid is preferably straight-chain and has 12, 14, 16 or 18 carbon atoms, e.g. n-dodecanoyl, n-tetradecanoyl, n-hexadecanoyl or n-octadecanoyl. The ester group derived from an unsaturated carboxylic acid having an even number of from 8 to 20 carbon atoms is preferably straight-chain and has 12, 14, 16 or 18 carbon atoms, e.g. oleoyl.
Suitable partial fatty acid esters of polyoxyethylene sorbitan are available commercially under the trademark Tween(copyright) of ICI and are known by the chemical names polyoxyethylene(20 or 4)-sorbitan monolaurate (TWEEN 20 and 21), polyoxyethylene-(20)-sorbitan monopalmitate or monostearate (TWEEN 40 and 60), polyoxyethylene-(4 or 20)-sorbitan monostearate or tristearate (TWEEN 61 and 65), polyoxyethylene-(20 or 5)-sorbitan monooleate (TWEEN 80 or 81) and polyoxyethylene-(20)-sorbitan trioleate (TWEEN 85).
It is advantageous to add a further antioxidant to the instant compositions, in particular an ester and/or ether of thiodipropionic or of thiodiacetic acid, which compounds replace some of the sulfur lost during the initial hydrogenation process. These compounds act as peroxide decomposers. While the thioether compound, (C13H27OCOCH2CH2)2S, has been found to serve this purpose well, other thioethers and thioesters are equally advantageous. These further antioxidants are known and are incorporated in an affective stabilizing amount such as 5 to 30 weight %, more particularly 10 to 25 weight %, based upon the total weight of the stabilizer mixture, i.e., absent the weight of the lubricant.
It has now been surprisingly found that use of the instantly specified combination of the additives in lubricants, especially hydrotreated or hydrodewaxed oils, leads to unexpectedly superior performance characteristics. Significantly, the resulting compositions prepared with this technology, not only offer retardation of the oxidation process, but are also robust in use, and calcium compatible, to a much greater degree in accordance with the present invention than with other combinations of additives. Specifically, the combination of components (e) and (f) has been found to be very useful in providing calcium compatible robust rust inhibition to Group I, II and III base oils. It has also been found useful in providing calcium compatible robust rust inhibition to the base oils when in the presence of glycerol monooleate. In addition, any base oil, not limited to a hydrotreated or hydrodewaxed oil, may be stabilized as specified herein.
Another highly preferred embodiment of the invention relates to the lubricant composition as defined above which additionally contains an effective stabilizing amount of the above-mentioned polyol partial ester, a thioether or a thioester or a combination of these additional components.
The instant hydrotreated or hydrodewaxed oil compositions may optionally also contain various other additives in addition to the stabilizer mixture prescribed herein in order to further improve the basic properties thereof. These further additives comprise other antioxidants, metal deactivators and corrosion inhibitors as well as viscosity improvers, dispersants, detergents, extreme-pressure and antiwear additives, pour-point depressants, and the like.
Illustrative examples of such further additives are, but not limited to, the following:
Examples of Other Antioxidants
Aliphatic or aromatic phosphites, esters of thiodipropionic acid or of thiodiacetic acid, or salts of dithiocarbamic or dithiophosphoric acid.
Examples of Other Metal Passivators
Triazoles and other benzotriazoles and derivatives thereof, tolutriazole, 2-mercaptobenzothiazole, 5,5xe2x80x2-methylenebis-benzotriazole, 4,5,6,7-tetrahydrobenzotriazole, salicyclidenepropylenediamine and salicylaminoguanidine and salts thereof.
Examples of Other Rust Inhibitors
Other organic acids, their esters, metal salts and anhydrides, e.g. sorbitan monooleate, lead naphthenate, alkenyl succinic acids and anhydrides, e.g. dodecenyl succinic acid anhydride, succinic acid partial esters and amines;
Nitrogen-containing Compounds, e.g.
I. Primary, secondary or tertiary aliphatic or cycloaliphatic amines and amine-salts of organic and inorganic acids, e.g. oil-soluble alkyl-ammonium carboxylates;
II. Heterocyclic compounds, e.g. substituted imidazolines and oxazolines.
Phosphorus-containing compounds, e.g. amine salts of phosphonic acid or phosphoric acid partial esters, zinc dialkyldithiophosphates;
Sulfur-containing compounds, e.g. barium-dinonyl naphthalene-n-sulfonates, calcium petroleum sulfonates;
Derivatives of gamma-alkoxypropylamines described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 15783/1973;
Salts having the formula Yxe2x80x94NH3xe2x80x94R17CO2xe2x80x94 wherein Y is a group R18Q1CH2CH(OH)CH2 wherein R17 and R18, independently, are e.g. alkyl and Q, is O, CO2, NH, N(alkyl), N(alkenyl) or S, these salts being prepared by mixing an amine Yxe2x80x94NH2 with an acid R17CO2H, as disclosed in DE-OS 3 437 876 (Published German Patent Application);
Compounds having the formula R19xe2x80x94Q2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94CH2NR20R21 wherein Q2 is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, or N(R19) wherein R19 is H or C1-C12alkyl, R20 is unsubstituted C1-C4alkyl or C2-C5alkyl substituted by one to three hydroxy groups, R21 is hydrogen, unsubstituted C1-C4alkyl or C2-C5alkyl substituted by one to three hydroxy groups provided that at least one of R20 and R21 is hydroxy-substituted, and R19 is C2-C20alkyl-CH2xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94NR20R21 or R19 is C2-C18alkenyl, C2-C3alkynyl or C3-C12cycloalkyl provided that, when Q2 is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, R19 is branched C4-C20alkyl. These compounds are described in British Patent Specification 2 172 288A;
Compounds having the formula 
wherein R22, R23 and R24 are, independently, hydrogen, C1-C15alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl, C6-C15aryl or C7-C12aralkyl and R25 and R26, independently, are hydrogen, 2-hydroxyethyl or 2-hydroxypropyl, provided that R25 and R26 are not simultaneously hydrogen and, when R25 and R26 are each xe2x80x94CH2CH2OH, R22 and R23 are not simultaneously hydrogen and R24 is not pentyl. These compounds are described in Published European Patent Specification 252 007.
Examples of Viscosity-index Improvers
Polyacrylates, polymethacrylates, vinylpyrrolidone/methacrylate-copolymers, polyvinylpyrrolidones, polybutanes, olefin-copolymers, styrene/acrylate-copolymers, polyethers.
Examples of Pour-point Depressants
Polymethacrylates, alkylated naphthalene derivatives.
Examples of Dispersants/Detergents
Polybutenylsuccinic acid-amides or -imides, polybutenyl phosphonic acid derivatives, basic magnesium-, calcium-, and bariumsulfonates and -phenolates.
Examples of Anti-wear Additives and Extreme Pressure Additives
Sulfur- and/or phosphorus- and/or halogen-containing compounds, e.g. sulfurized vegetable oils, zinc dialkyldithiophosphates, tritolylphosphate, chlorinated paraffins, alkyl- and aryldi- and trisulfides, triphenylphosphorothionates and amine phosphates.
All of the foregoing optional additives are known in the art of formulating lubricating oils, and the person skilled in the art will be aware of the need to select thermally stable additives suitable to the end-use application of the particular lubricating product.
It further may be particularly beneficial, depending on the end-use, to add an antiwear additive, to the present lubricant compositions. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,584,021; 5,798,321; 5,750,478; 5,801,130; 4,191,666; 4,720,288; 4,025,288; 4,025,583 and WO 095/20592 describe antiwear additives which may be used in the instant invention. These references are incorporated herein by reference. Other examples of amines are polyalkylene amines such as ethylene diamine, diethylene triamine, triethylene tetraamine, tetraethylene pentamine, pentaethylene hexamine, nonaethylene decamine and aryl amines as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,063, herein incorporated by reference. Salts of amine phosphates comprising specialty amines and mixed mono- and di-acid phosphates have been found to be advantageous. The mono- and di-acid phosphate amines have the structural formulae: 
wherein
R27 is hydrogen, C1-C25 linear or branched chain alkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by one or more C1-C6alkoxy groups, a saturated acyclic or alicyclic group, or aryl;
R28 is C1-C25 linear or branched chain alkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by one or more C1-C6alkoxy groups, a saturated acyclic or alicyclic group, or aryl;
R29 is hydrogen, C1-C25 linear or branched chain alkyl, a saturated or unsaturated acyclic or alicyclic group, or aryl; and are hydrogen or C1-C12 linear or branched chain alkyl; and
R30 and R31 are, each independently of the other, C1-C25 linear or branched chain alkyl, a saturated or unsaturated acyclic or alicyclic group, or aryl. Preferably, R27 and R28 are linear or branched C1-C12 alkyl; and R29, R30 and R31 are linear or branched C1-C18 alkyl.
IRGALUBE 349 (CIBA) has been found to be very useful, particularly by enhancing the wear performance of the base oil such that it meets stringent military performance specifications. IRGALUBE 349 has the formula 
wherein R33 is n-hexyl, R34 is C11-C14 branched alkyl, and when x=1 then y=2; when x=2 then y=1.
A preferred embodiment relates a lubricant composition wherein
(b) is 1-[bis(2-ethylhexyl)aminomethyl-4-methylbenzotriazole;
(c) is 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4hydroxyhydrocinnamic acid, C7-C9alkyl ester;
(d) is a phenylnapthylamine of the formula 
wherein R12 represents hydrogen or C8-C13alkyl; or a diphenylamine of the formula 
wherein R12 is hydrogen and R13 is hydrogen or C8-C13alkyl; or
(e) is nonyl phenoxy acetic acid; and
(f) is an N-acyl sarcosine of the formula C17H33xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94N(CH3)xe2x80x94CH2COOH.
The present invention also relates to the stabilizer mixture which consists of components (b)-(f) as defined above and the optional components. Typically, the stabilizer mixture is advantageously made up of about from between 5 and 30 weight %, more particularly from about 10 to 25 weight %, of component (b); 15 to 45 weight %, more particularly 20 to 40 weight %, of component (c); 25 to 60 weight %, more particularly 35 to 50 weight %, of component (d); 1 to 15 weight %, more particularly 2 to 10 weight %, of component (e); 0.1 to 10 weight %, more particularly 0.5 to 5 weight %, of component (f). In a preferred embodiment of the invention optional components selected from the group of 0.1 to 10 weight %, more particularly 0.5 to 5 weight %, of the above-mentioned polyol partial ester and 15 to 30 weight %, more particularly 20 to 25 weight % of a thioether derivative are present, based upon total weight of the stabilizer mixture. If necessary, 5 to 20 weight %, more particularly 10 to 15 weight %, of an appropriate solvent may be used as a diluent in the stabilizer mixture.
The mixture is incorporated into the hydrotreated or hydrodewaxed base stock in the range of from about 0.01 to about 3.0% by weight, based on total weight of the stabilized composition. An advantageous range is from 0.03 to 2.0%, and especially from about 0.15 to about 1.05%. The particular amount depends upon the targeted performance properties of the final lubricating oil product.
The instant invention further relates to a process for enhancing the performance properties of lubricating oils, in particular by retarding the oxidative degradation and thereby extending the life thereof. Thus, a process is claimed for stabilizing a hydrotreated or hydrodewaxed oil against the deleterious effects of heat and oxygen, which process comprises the step of adding to said oil effective stabilizing amounts of the above-mentioned composition.
The preferred embodiments relating to the stabilization of hydrotreated or hydrodewaxed oils also apply to all aspects of the present invention.
The compounds of components (b)-(f) and the optional components of the instant compositions can be blended with the hydrogenated or hydrodewaxed lubricating oil in a manner known per se. The compounds are, for example, readily soluble in oils. It is also possible to prepare a masterbatch, which can be diluted in accordance with consumption to suitable concentrations with the appropriate oil. In such case, much higher concentrations than those mentioned are possible.
The above antiwear additives are incorporated into the lubricant compositions in an effective stabilizing amount from about 0.01 to about 0.20 weight %, in particular from about 0.025 to about 0.18 weight %, based upon the total weight of the stabilized lubricant composition.
The instant invention also pertains to a corrosion inhibitor combination which can be added individually or as a mixture to a lubricant composition. This combination includes component (e) an alkyl phenoxy alkanoic acid of formula VI; component (f an N-acyl sarcosine of formula VII; plus a polyol partial ester, such as a glycerol monooleate. Examples of these combinations are seen in Tables IV and V. Component (e) is 35 to 90 wt %, preferably 45 to 85 wt %, component (f) is 8 to 60 wt %, preferably 10 to 55 wt %; and optional polyol partial ester is 0 to 35 wt %, preferably 0 to 30 wt %, all based on total mixture of component (e), (f) and polyol partial ester.
The following examples are presented for the purpose of illustration only and are not to be construed to limit the nature or scope of the present invention in any manner whatsoever. Unless indicated otherwise, parts and percentages are by weight.